Dear Viggo,
by TailfinTheStarFury
Summary: A Rtte fan decides to write a fake letter to Viggo, telling him how to succeed at Dragon Hunting. She writes it in her notebook, and there's no way she will get an answer, right? DISCONTINUED.
1. Do not let your enemy escape

Dear Viggo,

I am from another universe where we watch videos, or moving pictures of you and the Dragon Riders as entertainment. I would like to give you some tips on how to defeat your enemies.

-Do not imprison the Dragon Riders and their dragons in the same ship/cell. This will make it easier for them to plot to escape, or implement their escape plan. Imprison each of them in separate ships so even if one escapes, they will have little to no chance of escaping or rescuing their friends on their own.

-On that same note, do not give the cell keys to a dragon hunter that will flaunt them in front of the dragon riders. In fact, never let them even see the keys, unless you are locking them in.

-Also, if you have captured Hiccup or Toothless (Yes that is what Hiccup chooses to call the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself), take away and destroy his prosthetic leg, and his dragon's prosthetic tailfin and saddle. This eliminates any chance of Hiccup walking out if he manages to get out of the cell, and any chance of him flying his dragon. In the unlikely event that he escapes with his friends, he will still have to rebuild the saddle (not the tailfin because he has made many others), which will take time.

From,

TailfinTheStarFury

P.S. That's not my real name.


	2. How to keep your allies

**Meraki7734: Yay! I'm glad you liked it. Here is a new chapter.**

Dear Viggo,

Time _was_ of the essence, you should have implemented these strategies long ago, now it's too late.

-Do not let your allies know they are expendable (Dagur), or they will most likely betray you, maybe side with your enemy.

-Don't let your brother tell your allies (Dagur) something that will make them betray you. For example, when Ryker told Dagur about how he could beat you up, but doesn't because you're his brother, and then Dagur decided to rescue Heather and betray you.

-Also, don't annoy your very loyal brother to the point of betraying you, and taking all your Dragon Hunters with him.

Basically, it all boils down to making sure your know that your allies are loyal to you, not compromising that loyalty, and teaching your brother common sense when it comes to talking with your allies (Dagur).

From,

TailfinTheStarFury

P.S. DagurDagurDagurDagurDagurDagurDagurDagurDagurDagurDagurDagurDagurDagurDagurDagurDagurDagurDagurDagurDagur


	3. You're secretly a spy, right?

**Meraki7734: Yes Ryker is a hypocrite. And I'm not a 'dragon traitor'. :)**

Dear Viggo,

Sorry for bothering you, but I really want to know, are you secretly a spy for the Dragon Riders? Why? Because almost every action you have taken against the Riders has benefited them, then, or at a later date.

1\. You told Dagur he was expendable, which led to him siding with the Riders and freeing Heather.

2\. Dagur then saved Hiccup from getting captured, and also saved the Riders from your own trap.

3\. You made a marble base, which led the Dragon Riders to free the Catastrophic Quakens you had trapped.

4\. You had a dragon auction, which led to Berk's gold being stolen, but later, while they were searching for the gold, they stole your entire stash of gold.

5\. You introduced the Riders to the Defenders of the Wing, which then became great allies for them.

6\. After capturing the twins, you put them as bait in a trap which the Riders were able to escape from, and the twins told the Riders about Project Shellfire

From,

TailfinTheStarFury.

P.S Now I know your secret identity

P.P.S. Just kidding

P.P.P.S. In case you don't know what P.S. means, it means...

umm...

Oh! It stands for _post scriptum_ which means 'written after' in Latin.


	4. Elaborate plots are stupid

**Meraki7734: Yeah. He's probably not a spy. I was just saying the things he does against them actually benefit them more than they benefit him.**

 **Ultidragonlord: Yes he will reply, maybe in the** **next chapter.**

Dear Viggo,

You really shouldn't plan super elaborate plots when there are simpler methods that are nearly foolproof. The only thing that will get you is half your face burned by lava. For all the planning you do, you actually leave many things to chance.

-Why did you give the Dragon Eye to Hiccup in exchange for his help in defeating Ryker? You didn't even need it. You should have watched Ryker destroy the Riders and their allies, then at the right moment, unleashed the Submaripper on Ryker. That way, you wouldn't have had to deal with the stress of falling into a volcano. What did you even plan to do after getting the Dragon Eye in exchange for Astrid? You would have had the Dragon Eye, but you would still be on the Edge, and Hiccup would attack you with Toothless and get the Dragon Eye back.

I also had some questions for you. How did you get out of the volcano before you erupted? There wasn't enough time to climb out before it erupted. Also, after that, how did you get off the Edge without the Riders noticing. And lastly, how did you get on the Edge without the Rider's noticing. They have Night Terror sentinels for Thor's sake!

From,

TailfinTheStarFury

P.S. Maybe you should consider wearing a mask, like Darth Vader. Not that your face looks weird or anything, but it looks weird.

P.P.S. Just kidding, It looks cool. :)


	5. The means to defeat you

**Sorry for the really short chapter. But next chapter will be Viggo's** **response to the first letter.**

 **Meraki7734: I hope they will put Snotlegs in Httyd 3, but they might not. In the second movie, they both have a crush on Ruffnut, how in the name of Thor did that happen!**

 **Ultidragonlord: Yes** **definitely DUN, DUN, DUUUNNN. At least for the Tailfin after she realizes the letters were actually sent to Viggo.**

 **Goldeneyeddragon101: I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Guest: I know you reviewed for the 3rd letter, not the 4th, but the review din't get to me until yesterday for some reason. Yes you will get his responses.**

Dear Viggo,

Be smart :)

-Don't let your enemy go after you have captured him, for the sake of 'the game'. If your enemy is frozen by Flightmare mist, do **not** let them go and give them a 10 second head start.

-Also, if you insist on speaking to your enemy, for whatever reason, of not speak to them in a room where the room can give a way part of your plan. Like where Hiccup saw the map of the island where you hid your gold, and there were no ancient ruins on the map, so he figured out that that was where you were hiding the gold.

From,

TailfinTheStarFury

P.S. A 10 second head start! SERIOUSLY?


	6. What are parentheses?

**Meraki7734: That's a good theory about Snotlout and Fishlegs. "here are the means to defeat me, good luck!", that's really funny.**

 **Ultidragonlord: I'm definitely not a villain. And I am not writing these letters, another person with the name TailfinTheStarFury is.**

 **Guest: Here is Viggo's response to the first letter.**

Dear Tailfin,

I'll admit the idea of another universe seems farfetched, however, with your notebook appearing out of thin air, I'll keep an open mind. Am I right in assuming the Riders are the protagonists in these so-called 'videos'? Most stories have the characters which follow 'morals' and 'righteousness' as protagonists. Also protagonists usually have escaped seemingly impossible situations as the Riders unfortunately have.

It's refreshing to talk to someone with an intelligence level higher than that of a terrible terror. Unfortunately the Hunters do not make for the most intelligent conversationalists. The separate cell idea is a plan which I will implement from now on. The whole key mess where one of the Thorsten twins stole the key occurred under Ryker's command, not mine. My brother is not very good at matters like that unfortunately. It certainly would have been more beneficial to destroy Hiccup and his dragon's prosthetics.

What is the purpose of the curved lines around the words. I assume it has some meaning in your universe. Toothless is what Hiccup chooses to call that beast of his. I had assumed it was Witless. Last but not least, what material is your notebook's blue cover made of, and what does P.S. mean?

I don't know if this letter will get to you, maybe if I put it in between the pages of your notebook.

From,

Viggo Grimborn

 **AN: Tailfin wrote these letters over the course of a few days. However, Viggo will get the letters one per day, and Tailfin won't be able to read them until he answers all of them**

* * *

I am not continuing this story any more, after watching the 6th season of Rtte.

My response to the newest season:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yes! I knew Viggo was going to turn good, why else would they add a scene of him saving a man from lava in the 5th season.

I also have a story idea, if anyone wants to write it.

 _In a world where at the age of 16, you gain part of the appearance and the abilities of the animal the reflects your soul the closest, Dragon Hunter Viggo Grimborn has the misfortune of having the abilities of a dragon. His parents and himself do the most they can to conceal this._

For example: if you had cat abilities, you might have a tail and ears, and be very balanced.


End file.
